


of coffee and biographies

by myflower



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee, Drabble, First Meetings, M/M, One Shot, changki rise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7618171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myflower/pseuds/myflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changkyun may have spilled his coffee, maybe, just a bit, and it may have cost Kihyun his job.</p><p> </p><p>PROMPT: person a works in a bookstore and person b fucks shit up and ends up getting 1. themselves banned from the store and 2. person a fired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of coffee and biographies

**Author's Note:**

> this was written really quickly and is unusually short for my works but i wanted to write some changki so i DID. changki rise.  
> thanks to my dear friend laney for the prompt!  
> also like i said this was written really quickly so this is unbeta'd, i hope you enjoy regardless. (my unbeta'd works are typically not bad at all, i'm usually really good with grammar and such.)  
> twitter: @uitkihyuns :)

Changkyun only wanted to find this damn book.

 

He wasn’t sure where it’d be, but he was assigned the mission by his roommate to run to the local Barnes & Noble to find Alexander fucking Hamilton’s biography because for some godawful reason Jooheon was fucking obsessed with the musical and wanted a follow up on the actual life of this historical figure. What was the point? Education, Changkyun supposed, but Jooheon’s not normally one for that. He skips most of his college classes in favor of practicing music production and rapping. Changkyun can’t blame him, though, he’d do the same thing if he wasn’t already extremely passionate about his biology courses. That passion transferred through to his morning cup of coffee.

 

Speaking of coffee, it was only 8:34 a.m. when Changkyun entered the Barnes & Noble, store having only opened up about a half an hour ago and being filled with maybe two maximum customers and ten people on staff. The Starbucks that you’d find in these stores wasn’t even open until 9 o’clock, and Changkyun still hadn’t had his two-cream two-sugar grande americano and it was slowly driving him insane.

 

Being a pre-med student also added onto driving him insane, but he kind of let that slip away as he wandered mindlessly through the aisles looking intently for the words “Alexander Hamilton” that would eventually inevitably appear.

 

He soon accidentally found himself bumped into one of the employees, whose nametag clearly stated “Minhyuk”, and he quickly apologized with a bow before continuing on his search. Minhyuk asked Changkyun if he needed any help with finding something, but Changkyun kindly waved him off and said he didn’t (Even though he clearly did).

 

He checked his phone every few minutes to see if it had turned 9 o’clock yet, and when it had, he made a mad dash for the Starbucks, ordering his usual as quickly as possible. He was so pleased to take the first sip of his scorching hot americano that he may or may not have accidentally actually burned his tongue in the process.

 

Changkyun didn’t care, obviously, he was still needing to find the damn book for Jooheon. He didn’t understand why he had to go out instead of his roommate, it’s not like the other was doing anything important for his classes like actually studying, but when Changkyun turned his attention to the service desk he decided that it actually  _ was  _ for the better that he was the one to go searching.

 

The person seated at the service desk looked bright from just a glance, the kind of bright that draws people to them. Changkyun guessed that was why he was suddenly striding toward the employee. He paused in front of them the moment he was within three feet of the table, the worker sat down casually but head stuck in a book. He acknowledged Changkyun’s presence quickly and closed his book, turning to him with a smile on his face. His eyes became smaller with the more teeth that showed, and Changkyun’s heart stuttered a bit. But he wouldn’t admit that, no, he wouldn’t.

 

“Can I help you?” The employee -- Changkyun checked his name tag -- Kihyun, asked. Changkyun stared for a moment, coffee cup held tight in his hand.

 

“Ah…” Changkyun started, feeling his hand tighten more around the paper Starbucks cup. “I’m looking for a book for my roommate.”

 

Kihyun’s eyes lit up quickly as he turned to his computer and asked Changkyun for the information on the book. It took Changkyun a moment to respond, a bit entranced by the brightness of the male in front of him, but he muttered out, “Alexander Hamilton’s biography,” and Kihyun was already up and out of his chair, making his way toward the biographies section (How had Changkyun not realized that each section of the store had labels? He blamed his stupidity on the fact that he hadn’t had any coffee until then, and maybe he  _ had  _ noticed after he got his coffee, but then he encountered Kihyun, a.k.a. an  _ extremely  _ cute employee who he may or may not already be crushing on. But he wouldn’t admit that, absolutely not.  _ Crushing _ is such a gradeschool girl term. That was absolutely not what Changkyun was doing).

 

Changkyun (stupidly) followed, coffee still tightly held in his hand and brain on nothing else than this worker and the book that he needed to get. For a moment, it even slipped his mind why he was getting it, but after the quick dig through his thoughts he remembered it was for Jooheon. He still had no fucking clue why he wanted it, though. This could have just been his sick way of trying to get Changkyun out of the dorm and off campus. To get him to meet people. (Sick meaning the hour of the day and the lack of coffee previous to this moment.)

 

When Kihyun pointed at the exact location of Hamilton’s biography, Changkyun thanked the heavens because he could finally purchase this damn book and leave, he could finally--

 

Crash and burn, on his fucking face, losing his coffee and coating the entire wall of books in americano.

 

Oh, and a bit of Kihyun, as well.

 

Shock spilled over Kihyun’s facial features, Changkyun suddenly too embarrassed to even get up. He figured he pulled some stupid bullshit like pulled a shoelace and tried to step but failed and completely tripped, or actually tripped over his own fucking foot, because he  _ would  _ do that shit. It was never beyond him to be clumsy, it just didn’t happen as often as it used to anymore. But the heat filled his cheeks and he was sure he was red as a tomato now, too fucking worried for the outcome to even think about looking up. So, surely, he did it without thinking, and was met with the vision of Kihyun with his khakis stained with a little bit of brown liquid at the knees and the biographies of many a soul coated in the americano. The floor also was painted in an opaque brown, and Changkyun really, really wanted to die in that moment.

 

He opened his mouth but nothing came from it, until Kihyun quickly said that he was going to run for his manager and he was off without another word. Changkyun couldn’t help but feel absolutely horrible, if  _ only  _ Jooheon hadn’t pulled this shit on him, he could be at the dorm relaxing and studying for his biology final in a week and a half instead of out at a bookstore looking for this stupid fucking book.

 

Kihyun returned with his manager within two minutes, the mess that Changkyun made still completely there and visible, and the anger and confusion on the manager’s face spoke more than the words he said.

 

“Get out and don’t come back.” The manager stated as calmly as he could, and Kihyun looked curiously at him, before he was returned a stare and a clear, “Nametag, please,” holding out his hand.

 

Kihyun stared back in shock, completely and utterly confused as to why he was suddenly being fired. Changkyun only watched it unfold, sitting there awkwardly and quietly.

 

Kihyun returned the nametag to the hand of the manager and they said, “Both of you, out, don’t come back.” Changkyun directed his attention toward the spill and Kihyun stared at his manag--ex, ex-manager, quietly. And then began trudging out of the store.

 

Changkyun scrambled to follow, still trying to process the situation that had just went down, but the second they exit the store Kihyun turns to him and asks, loud and clear, “Why the fuck did you do that?!”

 

Changkyun gawked at Kihyun, at a loss for words. He was surprised, for one, that the boy who was smiling brightly at him not five minutes ago was already acting flippant toward him, but as Changkyun dove farther into the thought he quickly realized he had no reason to blame Kihyun. He’d just gotten him fired from a job he probably enjoyed a lot, and that suddenly made Changkyun feel a pit in his stomach. He didn’t look to Kihyun, only his shoes, as the other continued, “Are you fucking serious? I honestly can’t believe this.”

 

Changkyun did nothing but stand there, attention still paid visually to Kihyun’s shoes and verbally to his words, trying so hard to not feel more guilty than he already did. He couldn’t help it, though, he was being cussed out by Kihyun and had no excuse. He could try to say that he’s clumsy and didn’t mean it, but he felt that would only make Kihyun more angry, so he didn’t.

 

“Were you  _ trying  _ to get me fired? For fuck’s sake,” Kihyun hissed, and Changkyun finally lifted his head and studied Kihyun curiously. He was furious, it was easy to tell, but Changkyun felt that a part of him didn’t necessarily mean it as much as he wanted it to. Kihyun was completely red in the face, head tilted back in anger, hands pulled into fists and feet stuck to the pavement. It was a frustrating sight just for Changkyun to see, and he wanted to apologize for everything he’d ever done wrong in his entire life at that moment, but if he even began to do so Kihyun would be so extremely confused, so he decided against it.

 

So he quaked a small, “I’m sorry,” in place, and that caused Kihyun to pull his head back and look at Changkyun. Changkyun wasn’t looking directly at Kihyun, rather the parking lot behind him, or the birds in the sky, or the bench nearby the two of them. Kihyun only eyed him.

 

Kihyun sighed, frustration still completely transparent in the tone of it. Changkyun finally makes eye contact with him and mumbles another, “Sorry,” before Kihyun let the smallest ghost of a smile tug at the corner of his lip.

 

“I don’t forgive you for costing me my job, but that sight was really funny.” Kihyun whispers, a little giggle releasing from his lips, smile fully breaking out.

 

Changkyun recalls the event, rolling his eyes and laughing a bit at his own stupidity. He felt really bad, but it was also hilarious to think about how fucking awkward he was that he  _ tripped over, probably, his own foot.  _

 

“I feel really bad about that though, I’m sorry,” Changkyun spoke again, suppressing the smile as much as he could. He felt the need to keep it as serious on his end as possible, as he couldn’t help but feel anxious about the entire situation, but still wanted to let himself enjoy his clumsiness in the same manner as Kihyun.

 

‘I… It’s fine.” Kihyun said.

 

Changkyun rubbed his hands together. “Do you want to get coffee somewhere, maybe?”

  
Kihyun tilted his head in response, smile replaced with a look of curiosity, before he said plainly, “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is appreciated!  
> hit me up on twitter @uitkihyuns :)


End file.
